The secret is out
by VampireChewit
Summary: Tommy's mum begins to get suspicious of tommy. That is all im giving away. You will have to read it to find out what happens xD!


Big wolf on campus.

The secret is out.

Sorry.. It's not going to be very good? It's my first try..

Disclaimer : I do not own anything from big wolf on campus

Tommy (VO) : Do you ever get to that point where you are tired of keeping secrets and you just want to let go and hope everyone will accept them? That's how I'm feeling now. I'm just fed up of hiding half of who i am from the rest of humanity.. I mean yeah i have Merton but what about my family? They are really concerned about me and i cant tell them anything because I'm scared of how they would react... Jeez.. Sometimes i just wish everyone knew i was a werewolf!

Scene – Living room

Dean is in his usual spot in the chair in front of the TV, Mum is on the sofa reading a magazine and Dad is at work..

Tommy walks in the living room and takes a seat next to his mother.

Mum: Tommy?

Tommy: Yeah?

Mum: Are you okay? You have been kinda distant for a while? Is there anything you want to talk to me about?

Dean: Leave it mum. He is fine. Just some teenage hormones and stuff

Tommy: Yeah mum, like Dean says.. Just some teenage stuff.. Girls, Football That kind of stuff.

Mum: Okay.. If you are sure. If you want to talk to me about anything I'm here for you..

Tommy begins to get up

Tommy: Yeah mum of course

Tommy walks out of the room and heads upstairs. On his way he picks up the phone and dials in Merton's number. His Mum is creeping up behind him and is listening to Tommy from the other side of his bedroom door.

*RingRingRingRing*

Merton: Hello?

Tommy: Hey buddy.. How you doing?

Merton: Erm Okay i guess. Whats with the call?

Tommy: I think my mum is getting suspicious.

Merton: Of what?

Tommy: Y'know.. My hairy full moon thing.

Merton: Huh?

Tommy: Jeez! She is suspecting i am a werewolf Merton!

Mum:(Whispering) Oh my god. I cant believe it.. It must be some imagination thing?

Sally is shocked sitting outside Tommy's bedroom door. She begins to feel afraid and starts to walk away and go back downstairs to dean and her magazine not saying a single word to anyone

Merton: Why don't you just tell her?

Tommy: You know why, I'm scared she wont accept me as her son anymore. After all of those news reports asking to catch the werewolf. My dads just as bad. They might tell everyone, call the pound? Get me locked up and tested on? Anything could happen. They might not think I'm normal anymore.

Merton: Calm down tommy! She is your mother. She would accept you no matter what you are. I've met her. She is the type of person who wouldn't care what you are..

Tommy: So.. Do you think i should tell her?

Merton: I don't know man.. It's up to you. I think i should stay out of this one.

Tommy: Fine. I'll figure something out.. Cya.

Merton: Oh before you go.. Come by the lair tonight at 6pm. I have something to show you!

Tommy: Yeah I'll be there. Later

Merton: Bye

Tommy hangs up and throws the phone on his bed. He leans his head against the wall and starts bashing it. He goes over in his head what might happen if he tells his family and what might happen if he doesn't..

Scene: Dining room

The family are sat down for dinner. Everyone except Dean who eats his dinner in the usual space in front of the TV.

Mum: Tommy are you okay? (She asks with fear in her eyes)

Tommy: Didn't you ask me that earlier? I said i was fine.

Mum: Who were you on the phone to earlier?

Dad: Leave him alone. He is allowed to have privacy isn't he?

Mum: Oh shut up and eat your dinner.

Dad: Well i will if you pass me the gravy

Mum passes him the gravy

Mum: So anyway.. Who were you talking to?

Dad gives a sigh

Tommy: Merton. Why do you ask?

Mum: You seem to spend alot of time with him. And if your not with him you are on the phone to him.

Tommy: Yeah. We are good friends.

Mum: Do you have special feelings for him? Feelings you dont have for anyone else?

Tommy: No! No! Ofcourse not! He has just been good to me. He is a great friend once you get to know him.

Mum: Really. Wow. Sometimes i think he knows more about you than we do.

Tommy: More being...

Mum: You know.. Where you go all day, What you do, Why you are constantly coming home with rips in your clothes.. That kind of stuff.

Tommy (VO) Shoot! She is getting very suspicious.. I better think of a way to get the hell out of here before i start wolfing out!

Tommy: Yeah well as i said He is a good friend. Y'know the one you can tell everything to.

Mum: Stuff you cant tell your parents

Tommy can feel the wolf creeping out at him. His hands begin to change and he quickley hides them under the table

Tommy: Y'know what mum.. This is a great dinner and stuff.. But im really not hungry.. Can i be excused?

Mum: No you most certainly can not!

Tommy: Seriously.. This is important.. I need to go..

Mum: No! You are going to sit there and talk to us wether you like it or not!

Tommy can't hold back anylonger. He rushes for the back door and is out there before his mother even notices. He got out just before he completely wolfed out.

Mum: I think there is something tommy isn't telling us.. Something dark about him? Something dangerous

Dad: Thats nice honey, the gravy is alittle lumpy isn't it?

Scene: The lair

Merton is sat on his bed with his snakeas tommy rushes in.

Tommy: Merton you gotta help me! My mum is seriously catching on! I almost wolfed out infront of her!

Merton: Why wont you tell her? It would make everything alot simpler.

Tommy: Merton.. I'm not telling her! There is no way i would ever let her know the demon that lives in me!

Merton: It's not a demon tommy.. It's just you with hair and big teeth.

Tommy: Yeah, whatever.. Anyway. You have something to show me?

Merton: Yeah wait there! Close your eyes.

Merton gets something out from under his pillow and hands it to tommy.

Merton: Okay open them!

Tommy looks into his hands and instantly starts growling. He throws it across the room and goes into a protective crouch infront of merton

Merton: Calm down tommy! Calm! It's not going to hurt you. It's only a vampire fang!

Tommy: Why the hell are you giving me this?

Merton: Oh i just wanted to see how you would react. It is said that an anciant vampire fang can trigger a werewolves protective side. It was right!

Tommy begins to come out of his protective crouch and merton moves away to look for the fang. Tommy is lightly growling but merton ignores it.

Tommy: Keep that thing away from me..

Merton: Don't worry i will do.. I dont want you to do that again. I almost wet myself!

Tommy: Sorry.. I don't know what happened? It was all of a sudden.

Merton: Atleast i know it works. Any chance you could help me look for it?

Tommy: No chance man. That thing isnt coming anywere near me.

Merton finds the fang but doesnt tell tommy. He goes open to tommy and slips it in his pocket without him realizing.

Merton: I can't find it. I'l look when you've gone.

Tommy: Is that all you wanted?

Merton: Yeah.. Sorry. I just had to try it out.

Tommy: Right.. Im gonna go before you get something else...

Tommy wolf's down and leaves.

Scene – The washroom

Tommy walks in the back door

Mum: Tommy is that you? (She shouts from across the rooms)

Tommy: Yeah it's me.

Mum: Those troussers your wearing need washing. Theres a clean pair in your room on your bed. Go change into them and bring the other ones down..

Tommy: Yeah sure.. Back in a sec.

Tommy goes into his room and changes his troussers. He goes downstairs and into the washroom. He hands the troussers to his mother and she starts searching his pockets incase he forgot to empty them.

Mum: Tommy can you stick around while i do this? I thought we could have a chat

Tommy: Okay. What about?

Mum: Well.. Why you were in such a rush to leave earlier?

Tommy: Yeah well.. (He gets cut off by his mother)

Mum: What is this?

She pulls out the fang from tommy's pocket. Immediatly he wolfs out and goes into the protective crouch in the corner of the washroom. He is growling and showing his teeth. His mother looks frightened. Her eyes and mouth open wider than ever. She drops his trousers and the fang on the floor and slowley backs up out of the washroom and runs into the livingroom where Dean is. Tommy is still in a protective crouch in the corner of the washroom unable to move.

Mum: DEAN DEAN! OMG HELP! THE WEREWOLF! TOMMY! IN THE WASHROOM!

Dean: Slow down mum! What are you on about?

Dean was more interested in his tv show than what his mother was saying. She ran into the key cuboard and grabbed the washroom key. She locked the door while tommy was still inside. She ran back into dean and told him again

Mum: YOUR BROTHER IS A WEREWOLF! OMG MY SON! HE IS A WEREWOLF! (She breaks down into tears) A DEMON HAS POSSESSED HIM! OMG! MY SON!

Dean: Mum.. Tommy isn't a werewolf. Are you on drugs or something? HE IS A WEREWOLF! (She breaks down into tears) A DEMON HAS POSSESSED HIM! OMG! MY SON!

Dean: Mum.. Tommy isn't a werewolf. Are you on drugs or something? You are dillusional.

Mum: I know what i saw! (Sobbing) What should i do?

Dead: It's isn't a werewolf. I promise you.

Mum: I know! I'l call your dad!

She instantly goes into the hall and searches for the phone. Then she remembers tommy had it earlier and goes up into his room to fetch it. She punches the numbers into the phone in pure terror.

*RingRingRingRing*

Dad: Hello?

Mum: Omg! You have to come home now! (Still sobbing)

Dad: Darling whats wrong?

Mum: It's tommy! I was in the washroom with him. I pulled something out of his pocket. Im not sure what it was but the second i showed him it he transformeed into this hairy werewolf and went into a crouch in the corner or the room. He was growling and showing his teeth and everything! You've got to come home now!

Dad: Oh my god! The pleasentville werewolf.. It was him all along! Right. Im on my way home now!

Scene – Living room

Tommy's father walks in the front door and goes straight into the living room where sally is. They can hear tommy's growling.

Dad: Are you okay honey? Did he hurt you in any way? Touch you? Anything?

Mum: No. He just went straight into the corner. (Still sobbing)

Dad: Should i go take a look? Or phone the pound or something?

Mum: Dont phone the pound! They will do all sorts of tests on him. Just go see if he is still there and what he is doing.

Dad: Okay. Give me that bat over there incase he tries to go for me.

She hands him the bat. He walks slowley to the washroom door and unlocks it. Turning the handle very carefully. He pushes the door open and takes a look through. Tommy is still crouched in the corner looking at the vampire tooth laying ontop of the troussers.

Dad: Should i move the tooth? He seems to be staring at it. I dont think he has even noticed that i am here.

Mum: No! Don't! That might be the only thing stopping him from attacking us.

Dad: Well what do we do? We can't just leave him in there forever.

Mum: We should call merton! He knows tommy more than anyone. He knows about werewolves and vampires and stuff aswell..

Dad: Do you think he knows about tommy?

Mum: I don't know. It's worth a try tho.

Mum dials mertons number into the phone. Her hands shaving as she does. She holds it up to her ear.

*RingRingRingRing*

Merton: Hello?

Mum: Hello is this merton? (She asks while trying not to break down and cry)

Merton: Yes, Who is it?

Mum: It's tommy's mother. I wonder if you could help us?

Merton: Sure what is it?

Mum: I'd prefer not to say it over the phone. Can you come round please? It's an emergancy.

Merton: I'l be right over.

Scene: Front door

*DingDong*

Mum opens the door and invites merton in. Merton can hear tommy's growling and instantly knows it is about that.

Mum: Did you know?

Merton: Yes. Don't be afraid. He won't hurt you. It's the same person underneeth.

Mum: How do you know? He could be waiting for the attack.

Merton: I've known for a year now. I've seen him like this, I've helped him. I can help him now aswell. Just tell me what happened.

Mum: I was searching his pockets because i was going to wash his troussers. I thought i would check the pockets because he always leaves stuff in them. I found this thing? I don't know what it is. It looks like a tooth. I held it up to him and asked him what it was. The second he saw it he became this wolf thing and crouched all protective in the corner. He keeps growling and everything.

Merton: Is he still in there?

Mum: Yes. Here is the key

Merton: You locked him in the washroom? Why?

Mum: I thought he was going to attack me.

Merton: He would never do that. He was too scared to tell you because he didnt think you would understand.

Mum: Ofcourse i would!

Merton walks towards the washroom while Mum slowly follows behind. He turns the key and opens the door. He looks at tommy standing in the corner of the room then looks at the tooth. He picks the tooth up and hands it to tommy's mother.

Merton: Keep this away from him. I'l explain why later.

Mum: What is it?

Merton: An ancient vampire tooth. Just keep it away.

Merton: Tommy? It's okay. It's gone.

Tommy: (Still growling) It's following me. Why is it following me? Destroy it!

Merton: Calm tommy Calm! It's not going to harm you.

Tommy: I can smell it. It's behind the door. Get rid of it!

Merton: No way it cost me a fortune!

Tommy growls even louder.

Merton hands Sally his car keys

Merton: Go put it in the hurse. Maybe it will help.

Mum: Sure thing.

Tommy: How did it get there?

Merton: I don't know. Maybe when you threw it, it bounced off the walls and fell in your pocket?

Tommy: My mum knows doesn't she?

Merton: Yeah. Everyone does. Well, everyone beig me, your mum, your dad and dean.

Tommy begins to get out of his crouch and stops growling. He won't wolf down tho. His mum walks back in the door and up to merton.

Mum: Can i see him? Will he hurt me?

Merton: He wont hurt you. He is a good werewolf.

She walks into the washroom and stares at tommy. He begins to smile at her and waves.

Tommy: Hi...

Mum: Tommy? Is that you?

Tommy: Yes. It's always been me.

Mum: Oh my god

Tommy: Do i scare you?

Mum: Alittle. I guess i'l have to get used to it. (She starts to cry again) Why didn't you tell me? I would of understood.

Tommy: I didn't think you would accept me, You might push me away? Not want me as your son.

Mum: Tommy, I wouldn't care if you were an 8 foot green giant!

Tommy: Im sorry for not telling you.

Mum: I understand. I would of hid this aswell if i was you. Tommy im so sorry. If i'd of known none of those hunts would of happened! I would of protected you.

Tommy: Dont worry about it. Honestly.

Tommy wolf's down

Mum: Is it that easy? You just wolf up and down like that? Whenever you want?

Tommy: Pretty much.

Mum: Even on a full moon?

Tommy: I have no choice on full moons. It just comes if i want it or not.

Mum: Why did that tooth thing make you go like that?

Merton: I can explain this one.. Basically the fang is from an ancient vampire. It was said to be the tooth that brought out a werewolves protective side because as everyone knows werewolves and vampires don't get on.. I baught it on ebay and asked tommy to come round earlier to see if it worked. He chucked it across the room and somehow it bounced off the walls into his pocket. But when he saw it he got into a protective crouch infront of me almost making me wet myself!

Mum: Why didnt he go infront of me?

Tommy: Because you were holding the fang. I couldnt control myself. It just happened. The same with merton earlier. It's just automatic.

Mum: So are you like this forever?

Tommy: I think so. Guess you gotta get used to it.

Merton creeps out the door and goes home.

Mum: Come on tommy. It's time you explained everything.

The family sat in the livingroom and listened as tommy explained everything that had happened and all that he had done to help plesentville.

The End!

By Sarah Smith

Sorry it's kind of rubbish? My first ever one? :]


End file.
